


Tomorrow

by Angelstar



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kuronazu, M/M, Poetic, i wanted to write but i didnt know what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar/pseuds/Angelstar
Summary: Today is a day like any other.And still, I haven't kissed him.---Tomorrow, I think.Tomorrow will be a day unlike any other.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to Kuronaz but also I had no ideas. Maybe it'll be a series? Maybe not. Who really knows. We'll see if I keep typing tonight.  
> <3

Today is a day like any other.

The classroom is far too loud.  
My desk is chilled from the morning air.  
The toes of my sneakers barely hit the floor below.  
I turn to reach for my notebook from my bag.  
I catch a glimpse of him, planting himself into his chair.  
Somehow the notebook finds its way in front of my vision.  
He greets me with a gruff morning voice.  
I stutter out a jumbled hello.  
His voice…  
It resounds to the pit of my stomach, a chuckle that lasts until the teacher enters the room.  
And still, my notebook fails to let me see the light on his face.  
And still, he remains by my side.  
And still, I haven’t kissed him.

This is Today, a day like any other.

Winter.  
A good season for people like me.  
Or so I thought a year ago.  
Bundled up to hide everything.  
Fingers  
Hands  
Noses  
Ears  
Most importantly, Mouths.  
But, really…..  
Is my mouth any better now than it was before?  
Too afraid to do what it needs to most?  
Words, Songs, Sighs  
They all come easily now.  
But to tell him how I feel?  
I wrap my scarf around my neck once again, to save my notebook the effort of covering my blush.  
So that I can maybe focus on my lesson instead of him…  
For Once.

But again, today is a day like any other.

After class he talks with me.  
He walks with me.  
My head barely reaching his chest.  
It is always here that I wonder what it would be like  
When my mouth runs out of words  
And he leans closer  
And our eyes meet  
If my mouth could bridge the gap and let our noses meet.  
But I blink  
And he’s gone  
Out of reach.

Tomorrow, I think.  
Tomorrow will be a day unlike any other.


End file.
